Izuna
by RikkaTag
Summary: a girl finds new life in past but runs into the dreadful girl of the future and inuyasha! kidding she's just strange to Izuna
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: A DEJECTED MEETING

⌠Aww┘■ a sleepy blue haired girl yawned as she stood up. ⌠Today is going to be the worst day of my life, I just know it!■ ⌠Izuna, your going to be late for work if you don▓t hurry up!■ a man began yelling up the stairs. Izuna ran to her walk in closet and fetched her work uniform before running to take a shower. She turned the faucet and began stripping off her nightgown. ⌠┘hmm┘mmm,■ she subconsciously began humming as she washed her hair. After she rinsed the soap off her body and out of her hair, she turned off the faucet. She pulled her tiny white bikini top over her head and put her blue, perky mini-skirt on. ⌠Hey, Yuki?■ ⌠What do you want, brat?■ a man yelled back at her from downstairs. She ran down stairs and almost toppled into him. ⌠Watch yourself, baka!■ ⌠Ooh, Yuki, I hate you!■ she yelled at him as she ran out the door after taking her lunch from him. ⌠I hate you, baka!■ ⌠Don▓t you know anything else, brat?■ he yelled at her before he slammed the door.  
⌠Stupid baka,■ she mumbled as she ran to the beach side restaurant. When she walked through the door, she heard yelling, but barely understood any of it. She could make out a few swears and her name.  
⌠┘stupid┘baka┘Izuna┘fucking┘damn┘Izuna┘baka┘■ next thing she knew a frying pan flew past her head.  
⌠Wait, Mr. Sunici?■ Izuna was panting from dodging all the flying frying pans. ⌠I can explain! You see, there was this big storm last night and I didn▓t get to sleep until Yuki stopped whining because he was so scared!■ ⌠Hold on! Izu, you were the one screaming and yelling every time the lightening struck!■ Yuki made Izuna jump when he popped in the door behind her. ⌠So, don▓t even try to lie your way out of this one!■ ⌠Stupid baka┘■ Izuna began mumbling under her breathe as Yuki pushed past her.  
⌠I▓m sorry, I didn▓t quite catch that. What▓d you say, baka?■ ⌠Nothing┘■ Izuna ran past him into the kitchen and the day was going as well as she pictured it would. ⌠I▓ll go get the extra rice to make onigiri!■ ⌠Yes, okay! You do that!■ Mr. Sunici yelled after her, knowing he would expect her to be back very soon. Lucky for him Izuna spent an hour unlocking the door. When she finally opened it, someone shoved her from behind causing her to trip and fall into the shed and the door to close. Everything went pitch black and she felt like she was falling. She was completely speechless and passed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠InuYasha, why do you want to go to the clearing so badly?■ a spunky teen whined at the half-demon. ⌠We have all day tomorrow!■ ⌠Then, how▓s this for an idea?■ InuYasha stopped and turned around to look at the girl cowering behind him. ⌠You, Kagome, stay here and catch up with me at the clearing tomorrow!■ ⌠Okay, but don▓t leave the clearing without us.■ Kagome sat down and stretched.  
⌠Oh, how lucky for me to be left with two such beautiful women!■ a young monk jumped with joy as he thought of things he could do while alone with Kagome and the young demon exterminator, Sango.  
⌠Miroku?■ Sango raised her voice at the monk.  
⌠Yes, my dear San-?■ whack Miroku dropped to the ground holding his head. ⌠Owww, Sango?■ ⌠Yeah, you▓ll have tons of fun until you get a concussion!■ InuYasha hollered back as he jumped towards the clearing. ⌠Idiot won▓t be alive by the time tomorrow comes!■ InuYasha spent three minutes searching for the clearing the young fox demon was waiting in. when he arrived the young fox demon ran up to him smiling.  
⌠InuYasha, you finally made it! Wait, where▓s Kagome and the others?■ he looked around only to find InuYasha standing alone. ⌠Well anyways, I have to show you something!■ he ran hoping the older one was following behind. He stopped in front of a lump on the ground and turned around to find InuYasha staring blankly at the lump.  
⌠Who is she, Shippo?■ InuYasha bent down and examined the situation. ⌠Was she just lying here when you arrived?■ ⌠No, she appeared after a flash of light!■ Shippo looked over at the young girl on the ground and walked closer to her. ⌠She has funny clothes on like Kagome▓s almost!■ ⌠Yeah, you▓re right!■ InuYasha bent closer to her and shook her shoulders. ⌠Hey girl, wake up!■ ⌠w-who are you?■ the girl looked up at InuYasha with an expressionless face. ⌠Where am I?■ ⌠InuYasha and you are in a clearing in the middle of a forest!■ InuYasha examined the girl▓s clothes a little bit more and his gaze stopped on her bikini top. ⌠Who are you and how can you fit in that?■ ⌠Izuna and this is a bikini top, it▓s supposed to be small!■ she noticed he was staring at her slightly showing cleavage and blushed. ⌠Uh, will you please stop staring at my chest?■ ⌠I wasn▓t staring I was examining your, uh, what did you call that?■ he averted his gaze as he began to blush.  
⌠A bikini top!■ she busted up laughing.  
⌠SHUT UP!■ he looked away blushing. ⌠It▓s not like you have any room to uh┘ laugh.■ ⌠But┘ I▓m in a clearing┘ there▓s room for everyone to laugh.■ she stood up and walked to the edge of the clearing. ⌠Can I tell you a story?■ ⌠Yay! I like stories. What▓s it about?■ Shippo jumped up and down with joy.  
⌠Who cares? It▓s probably about something stupid like some stupid humans and their life.■ InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest and sat down in the middle of the clearing.  
⌠It is about humans┘ I don▓t have any good stories about animals that are true.■ Izuna ran over and sat down across from InuYasha. ⌠So┘ I▓ll tell it.■ ⌠Okay!■ Shippo sat down next to InuYasha. Suddenly InuYasha jumped up and made Shippo fall backwards and Izuna to jump back.  
⌠Shippo! You can▓t sit down for some stupid story┘ you have to┘ uh┘ start a fire.■ InuYasha went out of his way to sit back down. Izuna fell over laughing and Shippo jumped up and ran off to get the wood.  
⌠Why didn▓t you just start the fire, InuYasha?■ Shippo yelled back at him. InuYasha blushed and put on his ▒I don▓t give a shit▓ attitude.  
⌠Yeah, since my story is so stupid.■ Izuna finally choked out through her fit of laughter.  
⌠Because┘ it▓s Shippo▓s turn to start the fire.■ ⌠Well, I can▓t argue with that.■ Izuna decided to start her story. ⌠Okay. Well, there was this girl and her parents never took her to church, never spoke his name, or read her his word. They were two nonbelievers taking the young girl down with them.  
Her father drank and her mother did drugs. They never played or gave her kisses and hugs. She▓d watch TV while her mother fell asleep and her father went out. The fighting and drinking just got worse every night. She would hide behind the couch, trying to hide from the beatings. But no matter how hard she tried, he always found her. She was beat bad but blamed herself. Like always, the bad just got worse with every slap and every curse. Until her father got drunk and shot her mother. Then, he took his own life. Some people from the city took the girl away. She got a new mom and dad. They put her in Sunday school. On the first day, the teacher walked in to see the young girl staring up at a picture of him. She said ▒I know that man up there on that cross. I don▓t know his name but I know he got off. Because, he was with me while I hid behind our couch the night my parents died.▓■ Every time she said ▒him▓ or ▓his▓ she looked up at the sky. She let tears fall down her cheeks as she told the story.  
⌠While she grew up she tried her best to stay out of everyone▓s way. She seemed like a naturally shy little girl but on the inside, she was in pieces. It didn▓t take a genius to know she was afraid of making mistakes. A boy that lived across the street -■ ⌠Hold on.■ InuYasha felt obliged to interrupt her little story telling. ⌠What happened to the girl? I don▓t care about some little neighbor kid.■ ⌠I▓m getting there┘ anyways; the little boy saw her sitting on the sidewalk being pushed around by some neighbor hood bullies. He apparently didn▓t like it very much and walked over to see what was going on. The girl was in tears and had her arms wrapped around her knees. The bullies were throwing stones at her. The boy decided to challenge the bullies.  
▒Leave her alone!▓ the boy stepped between the girl and the bullies. ▒She didn▓t do anything to you.▓ ▒No but we▓re about to do something to you and your new little girlfriend.▓ the bully spoke with venom soaking his every word, especially when he said girlfriend.  
▒we▓ll just have to see about that, now won▓t we?▓ the boy jumped the bully and looked so crazy he scared the little girl more and made all the bullies run off yelling back at him.  
▒You▓re a crazy mental patient, why▓d they let you out?▓ the boy turned around to face the young girl, only to find her cowering at his feet.  
▒Baka, I just saved you. You should be thanking me not trying to act like I▓m scary.▓ the boy sat down next to the young girl and put his arm on her shoulder feeling the tension easing up a little. ▒My names Yuki Koshikawa.▓ ▒I-Izuna Yur- I mean Hideyoshi.▓ the girl spoke in a quiet, strained tone. She looked the boy unsteadily in the eye.  
▒Nice to meet you Izuna Hideyoshi.▓ Yuki stood up pulling Izuna with him. He took her to his house and hid in his room from his parents relatives. ▒Don▓t worry about them. They are my relatives but they don▓t like me. I mess everything up.▓ ▒Not as much as me.▓ the two became good friends and grew up together. Until one day, Yuki lost his parents in a plane crash. He was only fourteen when he first lived alone. Because of their closeness, Izuna moved in with him. They kept getting closer and closer until she didn▓t think they could get any closer as friends. He showed no sign of wanting anything more out of their relationship so she just moved on. They lived with each other for six years and┘ well; now here I am.■ ⌠That was a really great story and all but where▓s all the demons?■ Shippo had settled back down next to InuYasha with out any notice.  
⌠Uh┘ demons? You mean like those ugly, hideous monsters you read about in stories?■ Izuna jumped when InuYasha stood up abruptly and jumped into a tree.  
⌠Not all demons are ugly and hideous monsters, you know?■ InuYasha spoke with venom. ⌠Why don▓t you think before you talk?■ ⌠You believe in demons too?■ ⌠I hope so. If I didn▓t then what would I call myself?■ ⌠I▓m going to find the others. Okay InuYasha?■ Shippo jumped up and ran the way InuYasha came from.  
⌠Fine, go. If you keep going straight you▓ll end up hearing Miroku and the others talking.■ ⌠Bye.■ Shippo ran off and disappeared into the underbrush.  
⌠What do you mean by ▒call yourself▒?■ Izuna walked over to the tree InuYasha was in.  
⌠I mean I-■ InuYasha stopped when he turned to find the pain in the strange silvery eyes. ⌠┘am a demon.■ ⌠Demons are real? But I was always told they were just there to scare children.■ ⌠They▓re as real as you.■ he jumped down and landed in front of her. ⌠So, does that mean you used to believe in them?■ ⌠Yes, I always have dreams of them.■ ⌠Dreams of demons? You mean ugly, hideous monsters?■ ⌠No, I mean sweet, kind, misjudged creatures that carry some human features.■ ⌠Like who?■ InuYasha stepped closer without realization.  
⌠Like┘ you, I guess.■ Izuna stepped back when she felt like something or someone was watching her. ⌠The real dreams started a year ago.■ ⌠Real dreams? What do you mean?■ he sensed something in the trees but ignored it. He stepped closer and caught her by the arm. ⌠What▓s really going on here?■ ⌠Ow┘ I don▓t know.■ she tried to struggle to get out of his grasp. ⌠Before I got sick I had dreams of demons and they weren▓t so real. You▓re hurting me.■ ⌠Who▓s watching you?■ InuYasha let his anger show and his eyes blazed red.  
⌠I don▓t know.■ Izuna began crying and tried to cower from his anger.  
⌠Are you a witch?■ ⌠No!■ ⌠Then, what are you?■ ⌠A girl, I▓m just a girl.■ she pleaded for him to loosen his grip.  
⌠Then, how do you know so much?■ ⌠It could have been the medicine.■ ⌠What medicine?■ InuYasha stopped shaking her and tightened his grip.  
⌠The man gave it to me and said I should expect something to happen.■ Izuna straightened a little as she recalled what happened. ⌠Like┘■ ⌠Like what, idiot?■ ⌠Like weird dreams that were real or visions of the future.■ ⌠Weird dreams? Visions of the future?■ ⌠Yes that▓s what he said. He also mentioned something about physical changes.■ ⌠Physical changes? Who gave you the medicine?■ ⌠My blue hair didn▓t change on it▓s own. He was tall, silver like white long hair, and pointy ears.■ ⌠Pointy ears like mine?■ ⌠No. like the kind that are here┘■ she pulled on her own ears. ⌠┘With pointy tips.■ ⌠Like my brothers?■ ⌠You have a brother? Although you do have the same hair.■ ⌠Sesshoumaru!■ he spoke the name with more venom than was ever used.  
⌠That▓s right. The little girl called him Lord Sesshoumaru.■ ⌠You mean that girl that goes everywhere with him?■ ⌠Sure, I guess.■ as Izuna spoke she felt like someone was getting closer. ⌠I think I▓m going to go sleep by the fire. I▓m tired.■ ⌠Whatever, might as well.■ InuYasha followed Izuna to the fire and fell asleep on the opposite side of the flames. 


	2. Chapter 2

should i continue?

CHAPTER 2: MEMORIES AND LONG AWAITED MEETINGS

_**FLASHBACK/DREAM**_ _**(it's going to be in third person **_

_**because it's easier to tell the story that way.)**_

_**(Sesshoumaru's flashback and Izuna's dream.)**_

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" a young girl walking in circles around the top of the bone eaters well started laughing. "Look at me."

"Be careful Rin." a tall man with white, long hair hanging down his back turned to the girl named Rin. "You wouldn't want to fall in."

"Yes sir. But should we be so close to the bone eaters well?" a small goblin swung around a staff with two heads on the top.

"As long as no one falls in we're fine." but just as Sesshoumaru said this Rin slipped on the rocky edge and fell… in.

"Rin!" the two left standing there yelled in unison. Sesshoumaru rushed towards the well.

"Wait, lord Sesshoumaru!" The latter ran towards him. "It's dangerous."

"Jaken, I will be back shortly. Do not worry." he jumped in the well prepared for any type of landing. Leaving Jaken to sit and wait alone for his lord's return.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Appearing in another well with new surroundings was simply scary. The young girl, Rin, climbed the latter the best she could but slipped halfway up. She was sure she would hit the bottom and feel the pain this time… but… suddenly… she stopped in air. She panicked with fear of her new surroundings. The person holding her jumped out of the well and gently placed her on the ground.

"Rin?" a familiar voice asked reassuringly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin looked up cautiously.

"Yes?" the man smiled down at her.

"Thank you." Rin jumped up and hugged him.

"Uh… you're welcome… but uh… we should be going." he blushed as he slid out of the girl's arms. "Now, if only I knew where we are."

"Let's explore."

"Sure, but we have to hurry. I don't know how long we have to get through." Sesshoumaru walked out of the temple into a noisy street. "Rin, stay close."

"Yes sir, lord Sesshoumaru." Rin reached for his hand only to be lifted up on his shoulders.

"It'll be safer for you to be away from some… humans." he walked on with a lightheaded Rin on his shoulders as he whispered 'humans'.

Sesshoumaru carried Rin through town until they ran into a guy, causing him to lose everything in his arms. He was apparently trying to unlock the house door. Lights were on in an up stair bedroom but no one came to the door. The man quickly apologized and unlocked the door, before picking up the groceries.

"I'm extremely sorry and hope you would like to come in so I can make it up to you." the man moved fast and walked like he would break the floor. His voice was low as if he would ruin something. "Are you both okay?"

"Well, Rin are you alright?" Sesshoumaru picked up the poor shaking girl again.

"Yes, lord Sesshoumaru." her voice squeaked as she spoke.

"Well, I'll be right back. I just have to check on someone." the man smiled and rushed up the stairs and down the hall.

"Let's follow him lord Sesshoumaru." Rin spoke quietly.

"Yes but do not get in his way." Sesshoumaru carried Rin up the stairs and down the hallway until they reached the only room with any lights on.

"Izu, you must take the medicine." the man spoke gently as he tried to get a motionless young girl to take a liquid. "I know it doesn't taste that great and it's hard for you to swallow, but this is all the doctor could offer."

"That's a pretty girl, lord Sesshoumaru." Rin jumped down and rushed towards the bed. "Why won't she take the medicine? Even when I didn't like medicine I still took it and look now I'm all better."

"now Rin, she can't drink the medicine because she is asleep." Sesshoumaru tried to give an explanation Rin would understand.

"then we should wake her up to get her medicine and make her feel all better." Rin looked at the guy sitting next to the bed innocently. "what's your name? what's her name?"

"Rin, don't be rude."

"no, it's okay." the guy put the medicine back down and smiled at Rin. "my name is Yuki Koshikawa and this…" he gestured towards the girl as he hesitated. "…is Izuna… Hideyoshi."

"lady Izuna has a pretty name, just like my momma did. She looks like my momma too."

"well, I'm sorry for barging in on you." Sesshoumaru turned to Rin and gave her a hurt look.

"wait! No, it's okay. Please stay with Izuna while I go out to get some more ice." Yuki looked desperate for Izuna's life and struck Sesshoumaru strangely.

"well… yes, of course we will." Sesshoumaru walked towards the bed and knelt down beside it.

"thank you. It doesn't feel right to leave her alone all the time." Yuki left the three in the room in silence.

"wow, lord Sesshoumaru. She is very pretty. Don't you agree."

"yes, she does have unique physical properties."

"no, she's pretty and looks familiar."

"I guess you're right, Rin. She is very familiar looking."

"but… she won't take the medicine."

"hmmm…" Sesshoumaru pulled a small vial out of his uh… sleeve. "maybe this will help."

"what is it?"

"Shh…" he raised the vial to her lips but… to no avail, her lips would not part. "how shall we go about this?"

"she shouldn't be so stubborn." Rin crossed her arms seethingly. "she needs to get better."

"now Rin, she just needs time."

"but… how will she get better if she doesn't drink the medicine?"

"I'll figure it out." Sesshoumaru sat in thought for two minutes before giving in to the thought of transferring the medicine from his mouth to Izuna. "just to help her get started."

Sesshoumaru poured some of the liquid from the vial into his mouth and lifted Izuna's head. He slightly touched her lips before trying to register the medicine in her mouth. The cold liquid slowly and smoothly flowed out of the mouth of the great demon into the mouth of the strange human girl. He slowly pulled away when he felt the liquid in his mouth diminish. He watched her blink slowly and realized he was still holding her head. He quickly pulled away blushing.

"w-who are you?" Izuna spoke faintly.

"uhhh…"

"that's lord Sesshoumaru and I'm Rin." Rin quickly jumped in. "it was just like in the fairytale."

"what was?" they both said in unison.

"the way you made her get all better was just like in sleeping beauty."

"Rin, what's sleeping beauty?" Sesshoumaru asked earnestly.

"in this book I found a girl falls into a deep sleep and-" Rin held up a book before she was interrupted by Izuna.

"a prince fights his way to her and kisses her. By kissing her, he wakes her up." Izuna blushed and looked away.

"uh… you have to finish drinking the medicine." Sesshoumaru tried to recompose himself.

"huh… medicine?" Izuna thought about the funny taste in her mouth.

"here," he held the vial out to her. "it might cause you to change physically and mentally."

"change?"

"Rin, please wait down stairs."

"okay, lord Sesshoumaru." Rin ran out of the room without any questions.

"huh?" Izuna looked at Sesshoumaru funny.

"you might have more realistic dreams and start seeing the future."

"w-what about the physical changes?"

"they'll be little things like the color of your hair or the shape of your ears." he offered the vial to her again. "but you must drink this to get better."

"um okay." she took the vial hesitantly.

"it doesn't have a flavor, if that's what you're worried about."

"oh, thank you." Izuna took a sip and looked at Sesshoumaru funny.

"what's wrong?"

"it doesn't taste the same."

"the same as what?" he gave her a funny look this time.

"the medicine doesn't taste like the taste left in my mouth from when you uh… gave it to me."

"oh," he quickly looked away. "you might want to drink the medicine quickly."

"right." she guzzled down the rest of the medicine. "done!"

"yeah?"

"yup, but it still doesn't taste as sweet."

"as sweet?" he looked up at her confused with a slight hint of blush on his cheeks.

"as sweet as the first taste!"

"yeah, the first taste."

"but… everything is different after the first try, right?"

"oh, yes. of course."

"oh, how rude of me. My name is Iz-"

"Izuna, I know."

"oh, so it seems."

"so it seems what?"

"you're kinda cute when you blush." she giggled softly.

"well… t-thank you… I-I think." he blushed brightly before turning away.

"will you refresh my memory… just a little bit?"

"…" Sesshoumaru snapped his head back in her direction.

"…"

"how could I do… that?"

"the same way you made me better?"

"just a little bit, okay?" he was more telling himself then the girl.

His only response was the slight movement of the sheets and the new found warmth emanating from the human's body. Izuna moved closer and reached out her hand to him. He slowly took the hand and raised it to his lips. He softly kissed the hand and noticed a shiver travel through her body at the touch. He smirked… liking the uncharacteristic reaction she gave as compared to the female youkai in the feudal era.

She flowed with emotion and he noted how alive it made her seem. She was beautiful for a human… Even more so than a female youkai. These thoughts made him hesitate. How could he think these things? About a mere human? He never thought this of anyone or anything before. Rin was the first human he allowed to actually get near him… But this girl… This girl was different. He didn't know how to explain it… Nor did he really want an explanation at the moment.

He didn't know exactly what he wanted… But he knew he wanted something. He didn't know if what he wanted was bad or good. He knew she was a part of it… he didn't know how… but the thought lingered. He saw the relentlessness in her eyes as she watched his every move. Her blue eyes complementing her face… Her auburn hair gracing her shoulders… Her smooth, milky skin emanating with softness… Her pale small lips accenting her features…

He let his eyes travel over her features, slowly taking her in. He slowly traveled down with his eyes not aware of the nervous blue orbs watching him. Her neck seemed smooth and relaxed… He traveled lower… Her shirt wasn't hers, it was too big on her… But it's top buttons were open revealing her nicely… Her bust wasn't too small… Or too big… What he could see of her hips was curved just right.

He brought his eyes back up when he heard her clear her throat. His eyes met with a very flustered pale face. Izuna quickly glanced at her hand… Which he still held with his.

"your kinda cute when you blush, too." Sesshoumaru scooted closer and used his other hand to run his fingers over her cheek. "this Yuki is a lucky human to have you… And I am lucky to have met you."

"…t-thank you," she raised her free hand to touch the hand on her cheek. "I am the luckiest to have had the chance to meet you."

Sesshoumaru, being new to the whole experience, pulled Izuna into his arms before kissing her soft, warm lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his traveled around her waist.

"I-Izuna!?!?!?" they pulled apart to see a very confused and flustered Yuki watching them and a very excited Rin running towards Sesshoumaru.

"it's my fault…" all eyes turned to Sesshoumaru at the guilt in his voice. "we must be going… Oh, and Izuna?"

"hm?" Izuna looked at him with shaky eyes.

"silver eyes and blue hair look nice on you…" Sesshoumaru smirked as he continued. "your ears are quiet pretty pointy."

"w-what!?!?!?" she turned her head to look in the mirror above her dresser. As Sesshoumaru said… Her hair was blue, eyes silver, and ears pointy.

"good-bye lady Izuna…" waved while leaving the room.

"will I see you again?" Izuna jumped up as Sesshoumaru walked towards the door.

"there's a chance…" Sesshoumaru smirked and left.

i need to know if it's worth continuing


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: A DREAM… OR A REALITY?

"I'm so afraid of falling asleep." Izuna was on the ground with her eyes shut thinking on the dream that once was reality.

"why?" a voice softly spoke into the darkness as the last ember in the small fire in the clearing vanished.

"…because I'm afraid I won't wake up." she shifted a little weary of the familiar yet unfamiliar voice. "sometimes I'm afraid of waking up."

"why be afraid of both?" the voice seemed less distant.

"I'm not sure which is reality and which is a dream anymore…" she felt a cold draft wash over her and shivered.

"you're cold… sleep and everything will be clear in the morning." the voice left a warm tingling sensation against her ear as it lulled her to sleep.

"will you be there?" she tried to hold on a little longer to consciousness that felt more like a dream.

"I would never dream of leaving you…" warm arms lifted her off the cold rocky ground. "unless you asked me to of course."

"I would never…" she finally gave in after whispering the one name she couldn't erase from her mind. "… Sesshoumaru."

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched from the tree thinking of how to get the girl with out disturbing the demon. Well… he was only half demon so it shouldn't be that hard. He had a feeling the girl was awake and already had the vision of him taking her. He just wished he knew how to go about the situation. What if she didn't know he was coming? Would she put up a fight? How can he be sure that his brother wouldn't wake up? Did she even remember him?

The questions boggled him when he remembered what he told her just a year ago. He couldn't stop now… he's gone too far to give up now. She's so precious to him that he wouldn't be able to go back to the way it used to be. He was sitting there the whole time and never knew the story of how Izuna and that guy Yuki met. A part of him is saddened by that fact and a part of him is happy to know all his brother got was a story. No one could take her away now… not after all he went through just to bring her here.

"Sesshoumaru…" the venom in that familiar voice caused Sesshoumaru to jump and glance at his brothers motionless form. Just like when he last looked towards his brother he was laying on his back unmoving. "I know why you're here."

"InuYasha…" Sesshoumaru stepped into the clearing. "isn't it passed your bed time, little brother?"

"why'd you bring her here?" InuYasha decidedly kept his eyes shut.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Sesshoumaru stepped closer to the fire with a quick glance at the sleeping figure.

"I don't think she's aware that you brought her here…"

"I told you I don't know what you're talking about…"

"I could sense the tension when I got near her… I may be stupid sometimes but I'm not that stupid!"

"are you sure about that, little brother?"

"fine then… say I do believe you…" InuYasha stood up and walked towards the sleeping figure. "you wouldn't have a problem with me going like so then?"

"what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru watched InuYasha wearily out of the corner of his eye. "why would I care?"

"okay then… I believe you." InuYasha bent over the girl and softly touched her cheek causing her to stir slightly and roll over. "your tension is too easy to read… brother."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth and squeezed his fists tight as he spoke as calmly as he could.

"you're just not used to hiding tension…" InuYasha leaned towards the girls ear and blue in it causing a soft noise to come from her. "wasn't that a cute noise _I _just caused her to make?"

"don't touch her…" Sesshoumaru whispered almost inaudible. "…please?"

"only if you admit why you brought her here…" InuYasha stood up straight without looking at Sesshoumaru.

"I don't really know myself…" Sesshoumaru watched the rise and fall of her chest. "Izuna is different from the other humans and youkai put together."

"I guess that's acceptable…" InuYasha walked to a tree and jumped into it closing his eyes. "take her already."

"thank you… little brother." Sesshoumaru knelt by Izuna and gently pushed the hair out of her face. "are you awake… lady Izuna?"

"I'm so afraid of falling asleep." Izuna mumbled as he softly shook her.

"why?"

"…because I'm afraid I won't wake up." she felt like she was uncomfortable with his voice… maybe she had forgotten him. "sometimes I'm afraid of waking up."

"why be afraid of both?" he slowly knelt closer.

"I'm not sure which is reality and which is a dream anymore…" he felt her whole body shiver.

"you're cold… sleep and everything will be clear in the morning." he softly whispered in her ear to comfort her.

"will you be there?" he heard a strange kind of desperation in her voice making him believe that she believed he was someone else.

"I would never dream of leaving you…" he slowly lifted her into his arms. "unless you asked me to of course."

"I would never… Sesshoumaru" she faintly whispered his name almost making it inaudible… but he knew that that's just what he wanted to hear… the reassurance that she knew it was him.

"that's a relief…" Sesshoumaru walked towards the edge of the clearing and glanced back at the figure in the tree knowing his brother was really asleep this time instead of waiting for him to show his presence. As he was almost completely out of view in the under brush he whispered back. "thank you… InuYasha."


End file.
